Storage of enterprise data has moved from local storage to networked storage in the cloud. No technique currently exists that can expose cloud-stored file data as block data that may be exposed to servers. Generally, file data is exposed to servers using file-level protocols. Generally, data stored in the cloud cannot be easily processed or consumed, unless presented as block storage. Therefore, other systems are required and the ability to access and use cloud data is more difficult or leads to application incompatibilities.